


Fog

by SpookyEvie



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Manipulation, i was very inspired by tangled, im bad at tags idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyEvie/pseuds/SpookyEvie
Summary: Tommy swallowed as he saw the prison emerge from the fog, feeling panic rise up in his throat. “Dream, what is that?”Dream chuckled a little before replying. “That, Tommy, is my inescapable prison.”OrAfter deeming Logstedshire unsafe for Tommy, Dream decides to take him to a place where no one will be able to find him. Awesamdude's prison, designed to be just as hard to get in as it is to get out. But after a visit from Ranboo that ends in him dead on the floor, Tommy is starting to wonder if Dream is truly his friend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wanted to say that for some reason I thought the prison was in the middle of the ocean at first, so that's how I wrote it oops. Also I wrote this like mostly a week ago, so the plot has moved BUT I HAVE NOT. Thanks.

“Dream?” Tommy stood in the entrance of Logstedshire, holding a bundle of logs in his arms, attention turned to his Nether portal. The night had been quiet so far, and he had turned to chopping trees so his brain wouldn't try to fill the silence with tempting thoughts of lava and warmth.

It wasn't working. He knew the only way to fill that void was with a person, which was quite rare nowadays. The portal swirled a second time, indicating that someone was on the other side. Maybe his night was looking up. Only Dream never came to see him at night, and no one else had been there in….. Tommy had lost count of the days.

He leaned over the best he could to see the entrance of the portal. Was that a hand?

It swirled one last time, and suddenly a figure appeared in the portal. A tall and thin figure, one that was distinctly not Dream. Before Tommy even had time to gather who the figure was it was charging at him, barely stopping before it knocked him right over. But not before it sent all the wood in his hands tumbling to the ground.

“What the fuck!” Tommy said with a loud sigh, not even having the energy to be properly mad. He looked to the figure that he now knew was Ranboo. His multicolored eyes glowed brightly in the dim light, darting around anxiously.

“Tommy, we have to hide and quick,” Ranboo took Tommy’s arm, pulling him into the campsite.

Ranboo quickly ushered Tommy into the underground bunker with the two hidden chests. “Dream doesn’t know about this right?” He said, replacing the piece of clay that hid the room.

Tommy nodded. He didn’t keep much from Dream these days, but luckily he had forgotten about this whole place. It’s not like he was going to need it.

“Good, it took me a while to get here, and he wasn’t that far behind me.” Ranboo hopped down from the ladder, landing on the cobblestone floor with a soft thud.

Ranboo looked directly at Tommy. “Ok, Tommy I have a lot of information for you and not a whole lot of time to give it. I know you won’t believe me at first, but please, just listen.”

“Ok?” Tommy looked confused.

Ranboo nodded, speaking fast. “To start, Dream probably stole the invites-”

Tommy shook his head. “Dream wouldn't have-”

“Okay fine not Dream, not Dream. But someone’s been taking the letters, someone intercepted the party invites-“

“You don’t have to lie to me about the party, I don't even care anymore-“ Tommy interrupted, only to be interrupted again by Ranboo.

“Tommy listen to me ok? Someone linked the community portal to a nether location thousands of blocks away. That’s why none of us have been able to reach you.”

Tommy opened his mouth in confusion. “What? Who did that? How even....”

Ranboo put his hands up. “I don’t know! Dream said you did it. That you didn’t want any visitors.”

“Dream wouldn’t...”

“Look I can't know for sure, but who else could possibly have the power to do that?”  
Tommy didn't answer, not sure how to. There was no one, no one that could possibly have any reason to. But Dream wouldn’t do that, he was his friend, right?

“But that’s not all. I had believed him at first and one day I was thinking about that party, how I never got an invite. So I thought I’d go ask ghostbur, since you know my memory isn’t the best, maybe I actually had forgotten about it. But Tommy, Ghostbur was nowhere to be found. I decided to ask around a bit, look for him for a little.” Ranboo said.

Tommy crossed his arms. “What does that have to do with anything, Ghostbur isn't exactly what I would call reliable.”

Ranboo nodded. “I thought the same thing at first, but then I realized, I haven't seen Ghostbur since the day before the party. No one has. Ghostbur’s missing!

“Well that’s hardly a red flag, his relationship with reality is not the best you know, being dead and all.” Tommy said.

“Maybe, but is it such a coincidence that he was never able to deliver those letters? So that Dream was the only one to come to your party?”

“TOMMY?” A distant yell came from above ground. Tommy recognized Dream’s voice instantly, alarm registering in his mind. He didn't know how Dream would react to Ranboo being here, even the bunker itself. Tommy didn't keep much from Dream nowadays.

“Think about it. Why are you scared right now?“ Ranboo said, less of a question and more of a statement.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Tommy, you chose to save me when you could have blamed everything on me. Also, I’m your friend! I don't want to see you being lied to. I don’t want to see you end up dead on this island. No one does.” Ranboo gave him a genuine look. One Tommy couldn’t read, an unfortunate product of too many lies and too many days spent alone.

“No, you know what fuck you! Fuck all of you! You all left me the second you could. Dream didn’t! Dream stayed by my side and cared while you all left me to rot in this goddamn hell! Even before the goddamn portal, if that’s not just another fucking lie! As far as I’m concerned Dream’s the only fucking friend I’ve got left!” Tommy shouted.

“Tommy, Dream is not your fr-”

A sword stabbed through Ranboo’s midsection, his eyes widening as his words were stolen from him. He slowly looked down to see the blade protruding from his stomach, and a small gasp left his lips. He looked back up to Tommy before the sword was pulled out of him roughly, causing him to fall down in a heap at Tommy’s feet. His crown clattered to the ground a few feet away.

Dream stood a few steps behind where Ranboo had just stood, the now bloodied sword still in his outstretched hand.

Tommy just gaped at the sight.

“Tommy, are you alright?” Dream seemed to gain back his composure, putting the sword away.

Tommy kneeled down, watching the way the light was fading from both Ranboo’s green and red eyes. There was a small piece of paper crumpled in his permanently clenched fist. He grabbed it, being sure to keep it out of Dream’s view. “Am I ok! Dream you killed him!”

Dream shrugged. “That should be his first life.” Dream swallowed and looked down at the body. “I just came from L’manburg, and after what they were saying….. I shouldn't tell you what they were saying.”

Tommy looked back up, making eye contact with Dream. “What were they saying?”

Dream shook his head again. “I won’t say, it won’t do you any good, but I will admit I was afraid he was going to hurt you.”

Tommy let out a breath of disbelief, getting up from the floor as Ranboo’s body started to fade away, before disappearing entirely.

“We're leaving. I’m taking you somewhere where you’ll be safe. Somewhere they won’t be able to get to you.”

Dream was rowing, the icy water splashing against the side of the boat. It was cold, and Tommy pulled Wilbur’s coat tighter around him.

He wished he knew where they were going. Fog surrounded them, and gray was all he could see in any direction. Even the water looked devoid of its usual blue, missing the reflection of the sky.

More had happened in the last few hours than in the past few weeks, and Tommy was still trying to process it all. By now the sun had come up, but thanks to the clouds and fog it was still much darker than normal. Tommy felt the first drops of rain on his head. He shivered, pulling his knees to his chest.

The boat rocked gently in the waves. Tommy looked behind them, and he knew somewhere beyond the fog lay the Dream smp. He had been there so briefly, and he already missed it so much. Dream had led him through the community portal, only to emerge underground in the overworld. It had taken him too long to realize it was the Dream smp.

Dream had not let him waste time to see it, or anyone. Tommy made it back to his home only to be swept away from it, as Dream led him to the beach by Bad and Skeppy’s house. He had barely had time to say hello before he once again said goodbye.

He tried not to think about it. Rain pattered down from the dark clouds, and occasionally a flash of lightning and the subsequent thunder would make Tommy flinch. He gratefully looked down to the coat he was wearing.

Wilbur had given it to him in his early days of exile, and at first he had refused to wear it. Though it had been cleaned thoroughly and repaired to be pretty much good as new, Tommy swore he could still see the stains of Wilbur’s blood on it.

Eventually, the cold became more daunting than imaginary blood, and Tommy would clutch the jacket missing Wilbur. Not ghostbur, not the man who left him after destroying the thing they built together, but Wilbur, his brother.

He tried not to think about that either. The piece of paper he had gotten from Ranboo was still tucked away in his pocket, having had no time away from Dream to look at it. He didn’t want to believe Ranboo, he really didn’t. If even Dream was lying to him… he would truly be alone.

He looked at Dream, trying to gauge if he would be safe to look at the paper while he navigated the increasingly agitated ocean. He sat silently and almost too still, holding a compass that supposedly led to their destination.

It reminded Tommy of the night he was exiled, and of the long boat ride through the dark rain. The unknown destination, the knowledge that his life would never be the same. Only this time he had already lost everything. And Ghostbur wasn't here.

He grabbed the paper from his pocket and unfolded it quickly, shielding it from the downpour with his hand.

Tommy gasped. It was Tubbo’s invitation to the beach party. So maybe Ranboo hadn’t been lying? Tubbo didn’t skip his party?

“What are you looking at?” Dream turned his head to the side, not looking fully behind him.

Tommy moved his hand, letting the rain fall on the paper, causing the words to bleed together until they were just a blob of ink on a page. “Nothing.” He tossed the paper into the water.

Dream didn’t seem totally convinced, but he moved on anyway. “There it is.”

Tommy peered around Dream, his mouth falling open. “Holy shit...”

The prison was enormous and above all terrifying. The formidable blackstone walls extended farther than any building Tommy had ever seen, and watch towers perched on the top of either side. He could see lava bubbling through windows underneath them, and thin windows encased with steel bars lined the prison.

Tommy closed his mouth, feeling panic rise up in his throat. “Dream, what is that?”

Dream chuckled a little before replying. “That, Tommy, is my inescapable prison.”

Tommy swallowed. “Inescapable?”

“Yes, inescapable. A few features of the prison include nearly seven layers of obsidian, in addition to the entire thing being under mining fatigue, as well as an expertly designed redstone system that will immediately summon all guards the second its set off. And that’s only a few of the features.” Pride radiated from Dream’s tone.

“Oh. Why are you taking me there?” He asked carefully.

By now they had reached the prison, and Dream landed the boat on a small platform in front of the entrance. “Because Tommy, while this prison is impossible to get out of, it's also impossible to get in to.” He hopped out of the boat, then grabbed Tommy’s hand and pulled him out with him. “You’re going to be staying here for a little while, while I get rid of the uh, threats dangering you.”

Tommy shivered, craning his neck to look at the daunting structure up close. “I don’t think I want to stay here.”

“Oh, it won’t be for long.”

Dream guided Tommy through the prison, and eventually they got to a cell with a narrow pathway as an entrance.

“Alright Tommy, right this way.” Dream gestured to the pathway.

“I don’t think I want to go in there.” Tommy looked down the long dark tunnel. He had seen one too many dark tunnels in his lifetime to trust it.

Dream stared at him. “Come on, it’s just a pathway.”

“Dream how can I know you aren’t trying to trap me in here?” Tommy said, the ridiculousness of Dream’s request dawning on him.

Dream gave an exasperated sigh. “Tommy I know in the past I’ve been a bit of a villain to you, and I understand that, but I’ve been trying so hard to be there for you recently. And this is what I get in return! I’m trying to protect you. _Everyone_ else has left you. Sometimes I think I understand why!”

Dream groaned, covering his face with his hand. “Now I’m the…..” He cut himself off with a sigh. “Just go in!”

In that moment. Tommy wanted nothing more than the caring expression to come back on Dreams face, for the warmth to return to his eyes. For Dream to assure him that he cared, that he was looking out for him, that he wasn't alone. He would have done anything.

Tommy nodded, quickly walking through the door.

The room was square, and dark. Torches hung on some walls, while some were left dark allowing darkness to fester in the corners of the room. Tommy could already see himself spending hours watching the way his eyes would write invisible beings into the nothing, desperate for something to exist in them.

Tommy didn’t like this. The further they traveled into the prison less he trusted Dream. “Dream this feels like a trap. I don’t know if I trust you on this one, buddy.”

He saw annoyance flash over Dream’s face, and Tommy braced for more yelling. Then the anger melted from his face. His eyes softened, and he sighed.

“Tommy...” He put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “I understand everyone you know has left you. And I am so so sorry. It’s not your fault, the way you're feeling, your distrust of me. I mean how could you trust me, you’ve barely had time to grow up between betrayal after betrayal, backstab after backstab.

“But Tommy, I promise you that those feelings are irrational. I am not like all of them. I care about you, I want what’s best for you. I’m doing this because I want you to be safe from all those people that hurt you.”

Tommy didn’t answer. Dream put down a bed and a jukebox, and gave Tommy one disc. Wait. As a finishing touch, he placed a mirror on the wall opposite the door.

Dream looked eager to leave. “You won’t be here for long, I promise. I do have to go now though.”

Tommy had never felt more confused. He looked at Dream's earnest face, remembering Ranboo, remembering the lies and the hurt and the demands and exile. The confusion didn’t come from those memories. It came from time spent laughing with Dream, joking with him, having fun. The time flying in the sky with Dream’s trident after the devastating beach party. Dream being there when he needed someone to be the most.

Dream, the one who had shown him mercy, had kept him company, had let him keep his armor, who told him it wasn’t time to leave the world.

It wasn’t the truth. He looked at himself in the mirror. On top of all the torn clothing, the missing shoe, the bags under his eyes, he looked sad. He looked worse than he could ever remember looking, and he knew it was due to one person.

Dream, the one who had put him in exile, who had taken his armor in the first place, who had tricked all his friends into leaving him, who put him in a place where he felt he had to die in the first place.

Dream wasn’t his friend.

“You’re the bad guy aren’t you?” Tommy laughed curtly, spinning around to face Dream.. “What am I even saying, you've always been the bad guy! Since the disks, since everything it’s always been me against you!’

“Oh come on Tommy. I thought we were finally ready to leave the past in the past.”

“You can drop the act Dream.”

“Tommy!” Dream gave him a trying smile. “I am not your enemy.”

Tommy just shook his head. “I know you are Dream. The only thing I don’t know, is how I ever fucking forgot that.” He turned back to the mirror abruptly, grabbing it off the wall. He threw it against the floor, watching the glass shatter. Dream just looked at it with a blank expression.

Then he laughed. A menacing cackle that filled the narrow room and gave Tommy the feeling that he had done something terribly wrong.

“Why are you laughing? I found you out, I know what you’re doing!” Tommy said, his confusion quickly turning to fear.

Dream gave one last chuckle, wiping a tear from his eye for effect. “It doesn’t matter Tommy! You already lost! Look where you are!”

Tommy’s face fell. What had he gotten himself into?

This time it was Dream shaking his head. “Tommy, when I met you I thought your passion was your biggest flaw. It’s what made you challenge opponents you couldn't fight, charge into battles you couldn't win. I wrote you off as nothing more than an insignificant annoyance. And as much as I hate to admit it, I was wrong.”

Tommy backed himself against the obsidian wall, the unfriendly cold providing little support.

Dream's gaze lowered, boring right into Tommy like he was a specimen to be examined. “In reality, it was what made you great. It’s what made you, above everyone else on this server my biggest threat. You! A powerless sixteen year who could barely hold his own in a fight!”

Tommy tried to ignore the way his remark stung.

Dream gestured angrily with his hands, slowly approaching Tommy. “It drove me crazy that someone like you could beat me time and time again through pure force of will. I could defeat or buy the most powerful people in the world and then you would treat me like I was the one with barely a set of armor to his name. You were the only one I couldn't control.”

Dream jabbed his finger at Tommy in a sudden explosion of fury. “And believe me Tommy, you don’t even understand the HALF of my power!”

Tommy flinched, squishing himself against the wall, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

Dream regained his composure, the calculating look returning to his face. “I realized later on than I would like to admit that it would take more than war or brute strength to defeat you. I’d have to break you from the inside out. The key to breaking anyone is to find where they derive their power. You owe your power to your friends. They fuel you, enabling your endless passion . Once I took that away, it was only a matter of time.”

A smile spread across Dream’s face. A smile of pure pride, the look of someone who had gotten exactly what he wanted. “It was so incredibly easy to break you Tommy. It was pathetic really, the way I could spend two hours with you and promise you I cared and you would trust me more than people you'd known your entire life. Your emotions were so malleable and quick-changing, and incredibly intense. They were easy to control.”

Tommy felt foolish. How could he have fallen for the words of this man whose villainous grin looked more natural on his face than a smile?

Dream started to step closer to Tommy, high on his own power. “Before I knew it, you did whatever I wanted whenever I wanted. You had no more morals, no more fire or passion behind you. You were a puppet for my control. And If I wasn't so stupid with Ranboo you would still be fighting by my side.”

“You're wrong. You have to be.” Tommy felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Dream shook his head, his eyes wide. “Tommy I saw what made you powerful and I TOOK IT FROM YOU.”

“You haven’t taken anything from me.” Tommy tried with everything in him to believe that Dream was wrong. But there was no more fury or wrath behind him. He willed the Tommy that would have exploded in rage before punching Dream in the netherite to come back, but that Tommy had died along with the blue in his eyes and the warmth in his heart.

He clutched the jacket closer to himself. He was so incredibly cold.

Dream laughed, picking up the broken mirror from the floor. He handed it to Tommy.

“Look at yourself. Whatever it was that might have made you worth even the scum off my shoe is gone.” Dream smiled. “You’re nothing.”

Tommy sunk to the floor staring into the mirror, seeing tears pool in his gray eyes. “What have I done…” Who even was he anymore?

_Tommy, let’s be the bad guys!_

Tommy wasn't a villain, he never wanted to be a villain, all he ever wanted were his friends, his L’manburg, his discs. He was a hero wasn't he? He was the guy who never backed down from a fight, who never cried, who would sacrifice everything for what he believed in.

_You want to be a hero Tommy, then die like one!_

He was a friend wasn’t he? He fought for the people he held closest to him, and they loved him back right?

_The discs don’t matter Tommy!_

The voices of the people he loved, the people he lost echoed in his mind, and along with them the whispers of a past him that had been strong enough to hear them. When had he gotten so weak?

_Tommy, If I promise not to be the next Schlatt you have to promise not to be the next Wilbur._

He thought about Wilbur, the different parts of him he had seen through his life. His brother, then the man who had been ruined by betrayal and war and paranoia, the need to complete a purpose that had long ago left him behind.

It sounded familiar.

Dream wasn't finished. “And I’ll admit even after all this time your friends still care about you. No matter what I did or said they always wanted you back. I’ll give you that Tommy, you’re friends would have stayed by your side. That’s something not even I would have in the end.” He looked thoughtful for a moment as Tommy tried to digest.

Dream looked back. His expression was cold. “But it doesn’t matter, they won’t get to. They're all pawns in my game. And thanks to you Tommy, that’s a game they’ll never win.”

Dream turned to leave, not before kicking Tommy roughly. Tommy coughed out a sob, letting the mirror crash to the ground once again.

The door sealed shut, and Tommy tried desperately to breathe.

He wouldn't let this break him. He couldn't. Sure, Dream had trapped him, lied to him, manipulated him, but there was one fatal flaw in his plan.

L’manburg, the disks, it was never really about them. Tommy had only confused them for the people they represented. Tommy chuckled a bit, wiping the tears from his face. Dream had made a mistake. Even after all his brain, all his IQ. Dream had told him his friends still cared. He had given Tommy his reason. He had practically invited the anger back into his heart, the same anger that would inevitably force him to get back up.

The same anger that even Dream had admitted, made him a force to be reckoned with.

Tommy stood up shakily, wiping the blood from his mouth. He had to get out. If there was a way, he would find it, and even if there wasn't, he would never stop looking. Dream wanted to control him? Than that's the one thing he would never let him do.

He was ready to fight again, or he would be soon. He needed his friends back.

Suddenly, a familiar echoey voice broke his triumphant silence. “Tommy?”

Tommy turned around. “Ghostbur?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and if you want please leave a comment they make me really happy :)


End file.
